Creambob Conepants transcript
Scene 1: Outdoor Bikini Bottom Distinctive Voices: "WHEEEE!" Boom! Patrick: "SpongeBob! It's alien invaders!" SpongeBob: "It looks more like a tub of ice cream......but it's huge!" Patrick climbs up a ladder.......... Patrick: "There's only 1 way to find out which 1 of us is right." Patrick feels the vanilla ice cream in his right hand, even though he's got no fingers. Patrick: "Hmm. It's cold..." SpongeBob: "Yeah?" Patrick: Sounds SpongeBob: "So?" Patrick: "Oh, yeah--it's ice cream!" SpongeBob: Sounds Narrator: Very Soon... Mr. Krabs: What's going on out here?, Huh? SpongeBob: "This is the best ice cream day ever!" Patrick: "Yeah, As long as aliens don't show up." Sandy: "Yee-haw!" Squidward: "YES!" (laughing) Mr. Krabs: Thinking "These fools are wasting the ice cream for eating this." Gary: "Meow." Little Boy: "Mom, I Wanna buy some more ice cream!" Little Boy Fish's Mother: "Come on, son. You're gonna get sick!" Lou: "Sorry Guys, we're all out". Patrick: "Uh-oh." SpongeBob: "What?" Patrick: "We're outta ice cream!" Squidward: "Tarter Sauce!" SpongeBob: "Wait! there's still some at thee bottom." SpongeBob is hanging on to Patrick who's trying to reach the vanilla ice cream down the bottom of the vanilla ice cream tub. SpongeBob: "Come on, Pat! stretch!" Patrick: "I'm trying, SpongeBob! But I'm worried about--" SpongeBob: "Whoa!" Patrick: "--Falling!" SpongeBob + Patrick: AAAAAAH!" Pif Poof Scene 2: Pint Bottom Patrick: "Oooh..where are we? It's so cold!" SpongeBob: "I don't know. But the houses here look really weird. That 1 looks like an ice cream tub!" SpongeBob: "Who lives in a pint tub at 0 degrees?" Talking Ice Cream Sandwich: "Creambob Conepants!" Patrick: "Who?" Talking Ice Cream Sandwich: "Chilly and creamy and tasty is he!" Patrick: "Creambob Conepants?" Creambob: "Did some 1 ask for me?" SpongeBob + Patrick: "Creambob Conepants!" Creambob: "That's me. You guys look lost. Welcome to Pint Bottom!" SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob. This is my best friend, Patrick." Popsic: "Hi, Creambob!" Creambob: "Hi, Popsic! ''this is SpongeBob and his best friend, Patrick." Popsic: "Hi, I'm Popsic. Creambob is ''my best friend." Creambob: "Let's all be best friends! So, new best friends, how about a tour?" Patrick: "Um...okay." Creambob: "This is our neighbor, Sherbet. My pet, Cherry. This is Mr. Fudge, my boss......and his daughter, Swirl. Mrs. Fluff is my teacher. And this is our other friend, Sundae Cheeks!" Sprinkle: "Hey! What about me?" Creambob: "Oh, hi, Sprinkle! I didn't notice you there." Sprinkle: "Oh, 1 day I'll run this town...then you'll notice me...plenty!" Creambob: "So, did you travel far to get here? are you hungry?" SpongeBob: "Sure! Do you guys have anything like krabby patties in this place?" Creambob: "I don't know what a Krabby Patty is, but how about some ice cream cake? or an ice cream sandwich?" Creambob: "Or you can check out the ice cream truck!" SpongeBob: "Hmm..." SpongeBob: Shlurp SpongeBob: "Looks good." SpongeBob: "Tastes great! Patrick, shall we? Patrick: "Let's shall!" Clink Munch Scoop Gulp Eat [Swallow Scoop SpongeBob: "Yum! That was a good ice cream truck." Patrick: "The best!" Creambob: "Wow, you guys must be stuffed!" Creambob: "How about we head over to the Goober Lagoon for some volleyball or swimming......hey! Why are you looking at us like that? c-come on, now...aren't we all best friends?" SpongeBob and Patrick eat most of the vanilla ice cream over and over again...... SpongeBob + Patrick: [BUUUUURRRP!] SpongeBob: "We might have overdone it." Sandy: Off Screen "SpongeBob! Patrick! Y'all down there?" The camera zooms up on Sandy and Mr. Krabs who are both pulling SpongeBob and Patrick outta Pint Bottom. Sandy: "What the heck? Y'all look like you ate...everything!!" Mr. Krabs: "Come on, boys, lift your blubber up outta there!" SpongeBob: "We're...coming...Panting hang...on..." Narrator: Soon again...... Sandy: "Let's go, fellas! The weight ain't gonna lose itself!" And Patrick Panting Heavilly Narrator: Later......... SpongeBob: "Phew! That workout made me hungry for more ice cream." Patrick: "Me too." SpongeBob: "Hmm..." SpongeBob: Sounds Category:Transcripts Category:Season 67 transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012